The use of video mosaics to show an overview of all available cable or satellite channels, including the option of selection of one of those channels from the mosaic is well known, for example, http://wiki.videolan.org/index.php/Mosaic, http://www.radioexe.com/video_mosaic/html/video_mosaic.htm and US 20040255336.
Further, the generation and maintenance of personal channels is well known, for example in Apple's iTunes computer program, RSS newsreaders, and Philips “Virtual Channel” technology (WO2000/040021, amongst others) in which a user can predefine preferred content for inclusion in a content channel.
Although personal television channels (enabled by “Virtual Channel” technology) allow the user easily to aggregate desired content from broadcast TV, and to consume it in a familiar way, it is not possible to get an instant and comprehensive video overview of all content available in all personal television channels at a particular point in time.